The 5 lost ninjas
by Breeze the ninja of air
Summary: 5 ninjas come aboard...why? there will be romance mystery and adventure OC/OC, OC/OC, Cole/OC, Lloyd/OC, Zane/OC, Kai/OC
1. Chapter 1

Darkness...cold...alone. The girl watched in pain and agony as her family was

murdered...she was alone. She was broken...til one day she snapped. She vowed revenge

on those who attacked the weak...she knew of only one way...become a ninja.

"AHHHHHHHH!" AUGH HOW ON EARTH WERE THOSE BLASTED SNAKES ABLE TO

CAPTURE US? The ninja were on a mission to stop the snakes but now they were

captured and were being lowered into a toxic bog chained inside of a cage. "MWAHAha

now I've rid of u ninjasss forever!" "SHUT IT PYTHOR!" it looked like it was the end of the

ninjas... When all of a sudden 5 tornadoes came out of nowhere! "What'sss thisss?" the

tornadoes stopped, revealing 5 ninjas, one aqua, one yellow, one metallic, one beige, and

one a silverish blue. "More ninjassss?!" the 5 ninjas attacked the snakes showing great

power. They freed the ninjas from the cage and defeated the snakes. "NOOOO RETREAT!"

Pythor quickly made a hasty retreat and fled. "Whew that was close" jay said. "Thanks"

the five ninjas just stared at him. "Who are you?" Cole asked. The 5 just kept staring until

they suddenly turned and ran. "Hey come back!" "What was that?" Kai asked. "I have a

feeling this won't be the last time we see them..." Zane said.

BACK ON THE BOUNTY  
Cole POV

"It was weird sensei... They came out of nowhere." We were just telling sensei what

happened on our mission. "Hmmmm I suppose you might see them on your next mission"

sensei said. "ALERT SNAKES IN NINJAGO CITY. Maybe now we can get those ninjas...

Kai POV

Alright another mission! Time too kick some snake butt! And to find out who those ninja

were... We all got to ninjago city on or dragons (this was before the ultra dragon) and

saw the snakes terrorizing the people. I just grabbed my sword when I suddenly saw a

flash of yellow. It was the yellow ninja from back at the poison pit! All 5 ninjas were there. They started to attack the snakes and defeated them in a blink of an eye! The 5

ninja started to run...no way were we letting them get away again...

Cole POV

We started to run after them. No way is anybody stealing my teams thunder... They made

a sharp turn and started to run towards the woods. No way were they getting away. I

pulled out my scythe and crashed it into the ground. That stopped them...but it also

caused some rocks to fall...right on top of them...

Jay POV

AHHHHHHHH I know we want to find out who they were but I think Cole just killed them!

"Uhmmm oops?" "COLE WHAT THE HECK?!" All of a sudden the wind picked up. We

noticed that metal was starting to break and bend. Water spouted out of nowhere. We

swore we could here angry music somewhere... ALL OF A SUDDEN A HUGE TAN DRAGON

CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! "AHHHHH" I jumped into Zane's arms. The dragon picked the

rocks off of them and the 5 of them slowly get out. The silver blue one is knocked out

cold in the beige ones arms. He gave us a glare." Uhmmmm sorry?" they just kept on

staring at us. "Uhhhhh" "come back to the bounty with us" "WAT?!" "Dude we owe them

one." "Fine..." the 5 agreed and followed us back to the bounty.

BACK ON THE BOUNTY...again

Cole POV

The beige one set the silver blue one on the couch. "Sooooo who r guys?" all of a sudden

Lloyd walked in. (he older) what happened? So we told him the story from beginning to

start. "Wow...so when the rocks fell on he was knocked out? Must be weak" he sniggered

pointing at the sliver blue one. The metallic one growled and before u could say uh oh he

slammed Lloyd into a wall. "WAT THE HECK IS THE MATTER WITH HIM" I shouted. "Him?"

the beige one said. They flipped their hoods to reveal...3 girls and 1 boy. "Wait, what?"

yeah the boy pointed to the silver blue one. "She's a girl too."

Zane POV

I really don't see why Cole jay and Kai were as they put it "freaking out" wasn't it obvious

they were girls? "Whoa" Cole said. "Might I ask that u put Lloyd down now please" I asked

politely to the metallic one. "He has to take back what he said about breeze" she stated

angrily. "Alright I take it back!" she threw Lloyd to the ground. "Hey I'm Delilah" she wore

metallic black and had long black hair with dark black eyes. "I'm Noah" the beige one said.

He had short brown hair and brown eyes. "Names Blaire" the yellow one said. She had

short brown hair and large brown eyes. "Robin" the aqua one said. She had long brown

locks and deep chocolate eyes. "The knocked out one is Breeze." she had deep blue hair

and brown eyes. Delilah walked over too Lloyd and said "never ever call one of my friends

weak, got that?" and she threw him to the floor again. "What are your powers" I asked

Noah. "Mines dragons, Delilah is metal, Blaire is music, robin is water and breeze" he said

looking over at the knocked out one "is air" he walked over to breeze and sat down and

set her head in his lap. "Soooo, why is she the only one knocked out?" Cole asked. I

looked over to Noah also wanting an explanation. *sigh* "She used her wind powers to

slow the falling rocks so that they wouldn't crush us. She is air so naturally it took a lot

out of her to stop earth. Once the rocks hit she was knocked out completely. Ugh why

must she always put her life in danger?!" I swore I saw a tear in his eye. "Ohhhhhh..."

"Uhm you guys may stay here..." but everyone had fell asleep."Huh. We should leave

them" Cole said.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kai POV

"who's cooking breakfast?" "Cole" jay answers with disdain. Great. I'll just look around for

some other food. I found some cereal in the cupboard. "Hey when did we get cereal?" "I

don't know" Zane answered. Huh. Oh well! I poured my self some when I heard some loud

running...

DELIAH POV

I woke up to the smell of cereal. Someone was eating my cereal! I quickly ran down the

hall. Kai was eating my cereal! "NOOOOOO" I tackled him to the ground. "What the?"

"NOONE EATS MY CEREAL!" "DELIAH!" suddenly I was lifted off the ground and into the

air. "BREEZE! Let me down!" "NO" suddenly the others walked in. Blaire looked up at me

then to Kai. "Ate her cereal" he nodded slowly. "Word of the wise...NEVER do that." Blaire

helped Kai up and breeze slowly set me down. "She's just like Cole when it comes to cake"

jay said. I looked over at Cole. Hmmm he was cute! "Huh"

Cole POV

I was not similar to that girl...I turned to Breeze. "You ok?" "Yeah" whew. I started to eat

breakfast, along with everyone else. "Sooooo how did you guys meet? I asked the group. I

swore the room got dark once I asked that question...


	2. Chapter 2

Breeze POV

*sigh. We knew they would ask that question sooner or later. I could

feel my hair slowly turn to brown. "It started way back... I was a

small girl and it was a peaceful day. Later that day someone broke

into my house. I watched as they murdered my family...I was

stabbed and I fled..." I couldn't go on...it hurt to much... Noah

picked up on the story. "I was abandoned in the woods. I didn't care.

My family never took care of me so I basically survived on my own. I

was walking through the woods which had become my home. I saw

Breeze in a clearing in the middle of the woods knocked out flat. I

took care of her and we began traveling together..." Blaire and

Deliah started in. "We have been together since we remember."

"Yeah we don't remember our past much." Breeze and Noah

wandered into our town and looked like they had been chased by a

bear." "We quickly helped them and started to travel along with

them." Robin started her share of the story. "I was in a shipwreck

and washed ashore. They found me and took me in." I sighed

remember how we all met and all the hardships we had.

Cole POV

Wow. It sounds like they've had a rough time. "How did you guys get

your powers?" "Well we were walking to Ninjago city when we saw

snakes terrorizing a small village. We did our best to fight them but

were soon trapped. Right when they were gonna attack us there

was a big bang and well we got our powers" Breeze explained. I

watched in amazement as Breeze's hair turned back to blue. "why

does it do that?" "we don't know." "huh...TIME TO TRAIN!"

IN THE TRAINING COURSE

I watched in amazement as Deliah punched kicked a punching bag

to the pulp. She was beautiful! What, no she's not...yes she is...UGH! Better not tell

the guys about this...

No POV

"Well that was a good training day" Jay said. "Yep" Well here is your

room" Cole said pointing into an empty room with two bunk beds.

"ok" "Noah you will stay with us in our room." "...ok.." Well...see ya

tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ages for OC**

**Noah: 17**

**Breeze: 17**

**Blaire: 16**

**Robin: 15 turning 16**

**Deliah:14**

WITH THE GUYS

No POV

"Well today was...interesting" Noah said. "Yeah..." Noah took a sip of

water. "Sooo.." Cole started. "What's going on between you and Breeze?"

Noah took a spit take into Kai's face "Hey!" "Wh-What are you talking

about?!" "Dude. It's obvious you're in loooove with her" Kai said with a

goofy grin on his face. "...I don't know what you are talking about"

"right...Ohhh I'm Noah I love you sooooo much Breeze" Kai said while

kissing his pillow "Haha"Well by the way you act around her shows that

you have dreams of as you put it "making out" Zane said. "...shutup..."

Everyone began laughing except for Noah. Then a creepy smile found a

way onto his face. "...So what do you think of Deliah cole?" "uhhhh she's

strong?" "Is that all?" "...Uhh" "HA cole likes Deliah!" "grrrrrrrrr" Ha!

WITH THE GIRLS

"So how was first day of training?" Breeze asked. "IT WAS GREAT!" Deliah

shouted. "yeah" blaire and robin echoed. "Who wants a story before we

all fall asleep?" "YAY!" "Oh can we have the one about you and Noah?"

"...Sure I don't see why not" Breeze sighed wondering back there.

*among the others "its so obvious she loves Noah. I bet the only one that

doesn't know is herself" *back to the story "Now you know both of our

backgrounds have more to them" "Uhm no" "oh ok then I guess you find

out now. That murderer...we knew he would find me and my family

eventually. They have been hunting us down for forever. So when we

were attacked it was expected...Noah wasn't abandoned in the woods.

His family was burned and he fled to the woods. When we met we were

both quite beaten up...we decided to stick together and from there on we

fought by each other, surviving together. We taught each other different

skills and well, he's my best friend." Breeze finished. She smiled and was

out like that. "...guys we seriously need to get them together..."


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEXT DAY

No POV

*Breeze and Noah training*

"We seriously need a plan to get Breeze and Noah together." Deliah said to the

girls "Yeah" Blaire said. "But how?" "Hmmmm maybe the guys can help" They

called the ninjas over to help them brainstorm. "Hmmmm your right you do

need a genius plan to get them together so this will be hard" Kai said putting

on his thinking face on. "Why don't we lock them together in the Dragons Den?" Cole

suggested. "They would easily get out dummy." "How about...a blind date?"

"Eh second resort. C'mon guys we need a MASTER plan. Think" Hmmmm...

*ALARM* SNAKES IN THE CITY* "I GOT IT! We need Breeze to get in

trouble when we fight the snakes!" "How do we do that? She's like a master!

We all are!" "Pretend that our powers are having slight problems." "Guess we

can try."

IN THE CITY

Noah POV *yeah!

Great. Right when I got the courage to...

*FLASHBACK

Me and Breeze were out training. For some reasons the others weren't out yet.

"Hey Noah you wanna do hand to hand combat?" I smiled. "Aww c'mon now

Breeze you don't wanna be beaten now do ya?" "Pfft yeah right" "Ok...on

three...THREE!" "Huh?" I tackled her to the ground. Now I was sitting on top

of her holding her hands down. "Hey that wasn't fair!" "How? You just weren't

ready!" I smirked at her. "I guess I win." "No!" She kicked me off and tackled

me. We started fighting when she accidentally tripped and fell. I tried to catch

her when I slipped backward. She ended up falling on top of me. We both

started to laugh. That's when I noticed how close we were. She stopped

laughing when she noticed I had stopped. She looked so beautiful with the

wind blowing through her hair. I leaned up to kiss her...*ALARM

*End of Flashback

Yep and that's how it happened.

Deliah POV

We got down to the city where about three hundred snakes. "Alright remember

the plan" I told the others. They all nodded and began fighting. I "accidentally"

tripped Breeze using metal. "DELIAH!" "Oops sorry." Blaire caused irritating

music to be heard to Breeze and the snakes around her. "GAHHH BLAIRE!"

"I'm so sorry Breeze!" Zane caused ice to form under her feet causing her to

slip and fall. "ZANEEEEEEE!" "My apoligies" That's when Jay decided to use

a lightning bolt to shock the snakes...and Breeze. "GAHHH!..." She

collapsed right there and then. "BREEZE!" Noah rushed over to her but

before he got to her Pythor showed up and picked her up holding a dagger to

her neck. "SSSSTOP or sshee getsss it." With that Pythor ran away. I didn't like

the look on Noah's face...


	5. Chapter 5

Pythor POV

"Massssster what should we do with her?" Skales asked me. "Keep her for bait.

The ninjasss will come for her." I watched as she flinched unconscious. "Yesssss

dream nightmaressss" little did he know what she was actually doing.

*In Breeze's mind

Great. I'm knocked out. Oh by the way this is Breeze's inner side.

Must...contact...others...NOAH!

ON THE BOUNTY

No POV

Noah was seriously freaking out. "Noah...NOAH! Calm down!" Robin

shouted. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! BREEZE MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE AND

I...I can't...help her..." He collapsed down shedding a few tears. "Listen

Noah I know you're worried about her but we need to focus on finding her."

Cole said. Noah seemed to be listening. "So sto-" "SHH" "Wha-" "SHH!" Noah

walked out onto the deck. He mumbled to the air, " I'm listening Breeze.." "It's

official. He's gone mad" Kai stated.

*In Noah's mind

"NOAH" that was breezes voice! "I'm listening I mumbled, mostly to myself.

She didn't reply but I knew she was there. Her voice was in the wind. I have to

find her. I jumped off the bounty and onto my dragon and began my search.

Blaire POV

Oh my gosh Noah just jumped over board! "Uhm guys...NOAH'S GONE!"

"WHAT?!" "We'll let's follow him!"

Noah POV

I've got to find her I started wandering the streets of NINJAGO city. Next thing

I know I'm inside a dark place tied to something. I turn my head to

see...ugh PYTHOR. "I see we've caught one ninja. Ssssooooo easy." He left

with a stupid grin on his face. If he hurts breeze I'm gonna..."Noah?"

"BREEZE!" Oh my gosh I was tied up to her! "ARE YOU OK?! THEY DIDN'T

HURT YOU DID THEY?!IF THRY DID THEY ARE GONNA..."

Breeze POV

Noah kept on ranting on and on about something about snakes hurting me.

Geez he can be overprotective. I mean c'mon I'm only like a few months

younger than him I can take care of myself. "Noah...NOAH CALM DOWN"

"...sorry..." "Ok we need a way out of here." All of a sudden out of nowhere

Robin popped in.

Robin POV

We saw Noah get knocked out and taken away. We followed them down deep

underground. Boy it was hilarious to see their faces when I came out of

nowhere. "Shhhh...we don't wanna alert the snakes so keep it down." We'll so

much for that. All of a sudden the room was flooding with snakes." We quickly

untied Breeze and Noah. "Guys take out your weapons" Breeze ordered.

FINALLY! NO MORE HAND TO HAND COMBAT! Breeze took out what looked

like fans. Noah took out a silver trident. Blaire took out a HUGE hammer.

Delilah pulled out a pair of kunai knives(ancient ninja daggers). I pulled out my

beloved bow and arrow. That's when we started fighting for real.

Jay POV

WOW they were even better with weapons! I was starting to wonder why

Breeze was using fans. What damage would that do? She jumped and sliced

down on one of the snakes. Ohhhhh they were war fans! In no time the snakes

were defeated. "NOOOO I WILL BE BACK!"

Cole POV

To think this all started with DELIAHS plan. I walked over to her. "Yep such a

genius plan." "Shutup! It would of worked if jay didn't shock her. But now that's

over...ONTO PLAN B!"

**Delilah is such a meddler**


	6. Chapter 6

BOUNTY

Cole POV

Deliah wouldn't stop shouting at Jay about how he ruined her "Master Plan"

"NOW WE HAVE TO USE PLAN B THANKS A LOT JAY!" "Sooo what's plan b?"

Suddenly I regret asking. She got this creepy smile on her face. "Ok so we get

them to believe they are going on a blind date and we sabotage the waiter and

pose as the waiters. So bascilly robins idea. But with a small twist." "Sooooo

who's gonna pose as the waiters?" She looked right at me...

Breeze POV

Well yesterday was...interesting... Huh which reminds me it looks like

everybody needs some more training in controlling their powers... Noah walked

up to me. "H-hey Breeze" I smiled at him. "Hey Noah." "Sooo...how are you

doing?" "I'm fine really Noah." He's been more overprotective than usual. Tyre

was an awkward silence between us. It almost looked like he wanted to say

something. Right when he was about to speak the girls came up screaming at

me and dragging me away. I mouthed "I'm sorry" to Noah.

Robin POV

"BREEEEEEEZZZZZEEEE!" We dragged her away from whatever she was

doing. "Ok you're going on a date!" "...With who?.." "SOMEONE!" "But I don't

wan-" "COMETONIGUTALLREADYANDPRETTY !" With that we all ran off.

Noah POV

Shoot. I was gonna ask her out...OUT OF NOWHERE KAI JUMPS IN! "You're

coming with us!" And I was dragged away...great...

Kai POV

"NOAH YOU'RE GOING IN A DATE!" "...With who?..." "SOMEONE!" "But I

was gonna ask Br-" "GETYOURTUXONANDBEREADYTONIGH T!" And we ran.


	7. Chapter 7

MIDDAY

Blaire POV

I walked into our room to find Breeze DOING ABSOULUTELY NOTHING!

"BREEZE YOU HAVE TO GET READY!" "Why I don't even know who you guys

are setting me up with." "A DATE IS A DATE!" I went over to the closet and

picked about a dozen dresses. "NOW TRY THESE ON!" "Ok, ok calm down." I

forced her to try on a forest green dress that trailed behind her. "No that's not

it." Next she tried on a pink minidress. "Most definitely not." So it went on like

that for about a half hour. Finally she tried on a beautiful blue moon colored

dress that ended bellow the knees. It had swirls for the pattern and was

strapless. "Perfect! Now for makeup, accessories, shoes.." "Wait, what?!"

Cole POV

"NOAH!" "What?""WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING READY?!" "Uhm cause I

don't want to go." "YOU'RE GOING MISTER!" With that I shoved him into a

black tux and a blue tie.

Delilah POV

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE TONIGHT WE EXECUTE PLAN B!" "Yeah yeah we know

Delilah." "Alright you guys know your positions?" "Yeah. Me Zane and Kai take

out the waiters" Jay said. "Robin and I keep the manager busy" Blaire stated.

"And me and cole pose as waiters." "YESH" "Sooooo how are we going to pose

as waters? Cole asked. I smiled and held up two fake mustaches.

THAT NIGHT

Breeze POV

Robin pulled me into a fairly sized restaurant. "Ugh Robin who am I meeting."

"SOMEONE" She ushered me to a table and ran away. Just great. I saw in the

corner out of my eye the guys usher someone inside...why does he look

familiar?

Noah POV

The guys literally shoved me inside. "Guys who am meeting?" "A person!" They

handed me a note and ran off. The note read "Go to table 6" I looked over at

table 6. I saw a girl wearing a blue strapless dress...with blue hair...wait is

that BREEZE?!

Delilah POV

"ALRIGHT TAKE THEM OUT!" Zane, Jay, and Kai easily knocked out the 5

waiters. Huh one of them looks familiar. "Hehe c'mon cole!" We walked up to

their table. They seemed to still be shocked. "What would youz like today?"

"Perhaps youz should try the magnificent pasta!" "Y-yeah we will take to of

those!" Ah perfect.

Breeze POV

"...so why did they do all this?" "Uh I don't know." All of a sudden the

restaurant was filled with snakes.

Random waiter POV

Ugh who knocked me out? All of a sudden I see snakes everywhere. Huh. Well

let's not have time repeat itself. I knocked out ten snakes without breaking a

sweat. Man having martial arts skills is beast! I saw what looked like 9 ninjas

take out the rest. The one in silver blue stared at me. "Uhhhh hi?" The ninja

flipped his good up...or should I say her. What a minute...is

that..."BREEZE?!"

**How does this guy know Breeze?**


	8. Chapter 8

Breeze POV

No...it can't be him...so many bad memories started to resurface.

"Breeze...now lets calm down before we do anything we regret..." I lost it

there and then. "REGRET?! Because of you my life has been a regret! You

sabotaged my life! You...you JERK! GET THE HECK OUT OF MY FACE!"

That was enough for me to break down and cry right there and then.

Noah POV

I knelt down next to Breeze and started stroking her now brown hair. I looked

up at the waiter and glared. "What...did...you...do...?" He sighed and began

the telling of a long story.

[story]

Hey my names Brandon. I'm Breeze's older brother (Delilah: what?!

Cole:shhh) Well anyway our family was being hunted. Our parents have been

on the run ever since before we were born. I would explain why but that can be

explained later. When our parents had us it complicated things even more. Our

entire family was in jeopardy. Around the time our parents were about to be

murdered I got mad. I got so mad I even agreed to help the murderers...I

thought everyone was dead and I now regret it...

Robin POV

Oh...my...gosh... Breeze has an older brother?! Huh I guess I can see the

resemblance...her brother was cute!

Noah POV

Breeze had cried herself to sleep on my shoulder. I tried hard to fight back the

blush crawling up my face. So this guy had a part in Breeze's parents

murder?! If he hurts Breeze I swear he would not know what hit him...

Cole POV

"You're coming with us back to the bounty." "WHAT?!" Noah shouted. He

looked down at Breeze and said in a quieter tone "What if he hurts Breeze?

What if he ruins her life once again? I can't have Breeze be hurt...I couldn't

live with myself if she was hurt..."

Brandon POV

Sounds like this guy has it in for little sis. How...interesting. "I promise I

won't do anything." "Dude let him come" "...fine..." Possible teasing about sis

dude picked Breeze up...bridal style...and I followed them out the

restaurant and to what looked like a huge flying ship.


	9. Chapter 9

Brandon POV

I walked into what looked like a control room. The ninjas walked in. "Hey I'm

cole" the one in black said. "I'm jay" said the one wearing blue. "I'm Zane" said

the one in white "I'm Kai" said the one in red. "As you know I am Brandon.

"Yeah the jerk that scarred Breeze for life." I turned to the door. There stood 3

girls. "Names Delilah. Don't forget it" the metallic one said. "Hi. I'm blaire!" The

one in yellow said. She had a melodic voice. "Heya! I'm robin." Hmmm I like

this girl. She seems like the go with the flow girl. "I see...where's the beige

one?" "Noah? Taking care of Breeze..." "THIS CALLS FOR DESPARTE

MEASURES! LAUNCH PLAN C!" Delilah shouted. Plan c? What's that?

"AWWWWWW Delilah it's never going to work!" Cole complained. "Uhmmmmm

care to explain to me?" I asked..."NOOOO" "whoa Delilah maybe he can help

us" robin conferred. "Fine... Ok long story short we are getting them

together...the end." Ok then... "So what's plan c?" Everyone seemed to

groan while Delilah had this look on her face...

Noah POV

Breeze stayed unconscience the entire ride back. I walked onto the bounty and

laid her in her bed. *sigh* she looked so peaceful now that BRANDON wasn't

here. She wasn't gong to be happy when she finds out... I found myself

absent mindly stroking her hair. She looked...so...beautiful...I started to

lean in...right when I was a mere inch away..."NOAH!" Ugh now

what?

Delilah POV

"ALRIGHT! Plan c action!" "Uhmmmmm Delilah...WHAT IS PLAN C?!"

"Oh...right...ok u guys get Noah and throw him in the dragons den and we'll

get Breeze. Then when they're in there we block all the entrances and exits."

"Whatever...NOAH!"

Breeze POV

Ugh where am I? Oh wait I'm on the bounty. "Hey Breeze!" "GAH! Oh wait it's

just you Robin..." "Yeah...c'mon! You have gotta check out the dragons!"

"Uhmmm k..." I followed her out and to the dragon den. "Uhm robin the

dragons aren't..." "LOCK HER IN!" "Huh?" BAM

Zane POV

"Hello Noah." "Hey" "Yo Noah you gotta check out the dragons!" Jay

proclaimed. "Why?" He looked somewhat irritated. "Uhmmm...some of the

dragons are not feeling well" I answered. I didn't like lying but I had to. "Huh.

Fine." "Aren't you in a snappy mood" cole said. We walked over to the dragons

den. "Guys there's no drag-" BAM

Blaire POV

"BARRICADE THE DOORS!" Delilah put up a thick sheet of metal and

everyone else pushed couches and chairs. "Alright people!"


End file.
